The Dark Seal
3. The Dark Seal I stumbled away from my reflection, my face twisted into horror, disbelief. Phoebe turned to me, looking as confused as I felt stunned. There was a friendly concern on her face. "All of my strength... Gone... I killed so many things to get that strong, so I could..." I babbled, and I feared I was going to go mad. I had been through enough, and building up all of that strength had been hard the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be any easier the second time. More like redundant. "Sparrow," I was hardly aware of her putting her hand on my forearm. "Relax. You're alright." I felt lifeless- All I had worked to achieve. It was gone. How was I supposed to defeat Lucien now? If I even got close to him it would take a single punch from a Spire Guard to knock me out. What they would have to do to kill me wouldn't be much more than that. "Sparrow." Phoebe repeated it with some sternness. "Listen, I'll try and help you. What do you need to do? Is there anyone I can take you to see?" The first name to come to mind was Theresa. "I can't get to who I need to see," My voice was shaky. "They're all the way in Bower Lake." Phoebe looked at me like I was mad. She hadn't asked where it was, so I assumed she knew of the place I was talking about. But what I couldn't talk about was Theresa. She could communicate with me mentally. I hoped she could sense there was a change in my body. Young Sparrow, I have sensed your change. Are you alright? Thinking that it was ironic that when I thought about her she spoke to me, I tried to come up with something that would let her know. If you are alright, think it, same if you are not alright. I tried thinking that I wasn't sure, hoped she knew that I didn't know what had happened. "Bower Lake, you say..." Phoebe mused, and she almost seemed to be talking to herself. "Yes. They know more about myself than I do." I said, my voice feeling more even. It had taken back to its old tone. It wasn't a gravelly bass like it had been when I was monstrous. It seemed more humane now. "But the only way... Ah, Theresa said something about a ship, but I don't think it can take me to Bower Lake. I'm not sure if it can even take me to a place connected to Bower Lake." I felt exasperated, nauseous. Phoebe's long hair was in a ponytail over her shoulder, and she was toying with it, looking at the floor. She appeared to be in a deep thought, and I didn't want to disturb her. I didn't know how to anyways. I was more preoccupied in trying to figure out what could have happened. At last, I scraped up the only typical question in my mind. "You didn't see anything, did you, Phoebe? No Hollow Man stab something in my back?" My memories recalled the pain in my back before I blacked out, and that was it. "No, I didn't see anything. I was trying to protect you when I saw you fall." Phoebe mumbled. "My back was to you." I nodded, and she gazed at me apologetically. "I'll try and help you wherever you need to go. If Bower Lake is where you need to be, then I'll get you there." "But, this business I need to take care of... I have to take care of it before anything." I said quietly. "It's my job, and I have to do this job right. No one else is going to." Phoebe looked at me as if she were going to protest, but didn't. She only nodded and reached underneath the little bed to pull something out. I noted that it was a knapsack, made of old leather. "What are you doing?" "Well, I'm packing. I have to go to Bower Lake anyways, so I might as well accompany you." I heard Marten's little yip, letting me know he was awake. "And after I pack, I'm going to help you take care of whatever business it is you need to take care of." "Don't you have a job?" I quizzed, and she shrugged. I figured she did what I often would. Work a certain amount of time to get the minimal amount of gold needed. "No job that will miss me," She finally said as she lifted the bag over her shoulder. "Now, are you coming, or...?" I gave her a look. "What?" Then she really looked at me. "Oh. I see... Hm. Clothes. Well, if you wait here, I could probably find something for you to get you by." Phoebe excused herself and was gone, quick enough for me not to even say a goodbye. Marten seemed larger now that I had basically shrunk in form. I had sat down on the bed again, and he had come up to me and rested his head on my lap. I ruffled his ears and smiled a little. "At least you're not changing." I can't imagine what I would do without Marten. This dog was somehow apart of me. He had been since I was little, and he was there when Lucien shot me... Before I knew it, Phoebe was back. She was quick, and her quickness might have had something to do with that I was lost in the past, thinking about first finding Marten, Rose and I and the music box, and then Lucien... "Here. Take these." She handed me a pair of folded clothes and boots. "And just meet me outside when you're done here." I nodded my thanks and she left the room. I shed off my immense articles of clothing and pulled on the ones that Phoebe had brought to me. It was an old, white cloth material, with sleeves like a vest. I could pull it over my head. Then I yanked on some trousers the shade of mud and boots that were worn leather. From my pile of battle clothes, I produced my Guild Seal so that Theresa could still contact me, and stuffed it safely inside a pocket that was sewn inside my shirt. My sword and crossbow were once more on my back, heavier than before, and then I went into the darkening evening. "Not too bad, for twenty gold," Phoebe tried to make a pleasant small-talk, but I didn't have anything to keep it going. "Look," She said after a while. "I'm sure that whatever it is that has happened is temporary, that we can reverse it, and get you back your strength and what not." Numbly, I nodded. My head swam with the possibilities of what could have happened... None of them sounded logical. "If you say so," I managed, sounding hoarse. We began to cross down the waterfront, making our way to a ship captain. We made a short stop to pay the bard ten gold to sing my song again, and then turned back towards our main destination. I had lost track of how much renown I needed, so I ignored the song. "Why do you have to go to Bower Lake, anyways?" I tossed her a sideways glance, trying to distract myself, and she shrugged slightly. "You don't know?" "I heard something about a good sale going on," She answered simply. "I'll pay the fee," Phoebe changed the subject swiftly and produced a pouch of gold. "Go ahead and board the ship." I went to protest, but she was talking to the ship captain already. I boarded, my hand on Marten's head as we stalked up the ramp. My mind was elsewhere- I tried to push my thoughts towards Theresa, praying silently that she may speak to me. There was no other way to describe how I felt... I was terrified. And I was hoping she may have an answer. You are now famous enough to speak with Reaver. Return to him. The words seemed impossible. "No, wait!" I shouted, and Phoebe and the captain looked at me. "We can't leave- At least, not this way." Marten jumped and barked, and ran down the ramp, hopping out of sight around the corners, making his way to Bloodstone Mansion. I immediately followed, forgetting to look and see if Phoebe was behind me. Marten and I slowed down at the corner to the Mansion, and I felt myself slow down as Theresa spoke to me again. Once you have Reaver, then you will defeat Lucien. There is no turning back after this. Do you understand? Now is the time that you resolve anything else, and when you will find the answers to what lies in question. Beware, Sparrow... I imagine Reaver will have a task for you that will be out of the ordinary, and could lead to a permanent effect. There was a tightness in my chest as I walked up the steps of the Mansion, and through the open door. I peered over my shoulder, and Phoebe was in the doorway, telling Marten to stay. She was soon by my side. "Ahh, you have returned." Reaver was posed. "Just a moment." I looked to the other side of the room where a man with an odd machine stood. There was a flash, and a vague memory of my sister and I posing for something like it invaded my mind. "And you are sure it will look like me?" Reaver asked, stepping down from his pose. Inspecting his machine, he spoke, voice giddy with pride and excitement. "Exactly like you, Mister Reaver. In the three months it will developorize and-" "Three months? Much too long." Reaver drew his pistol, aimed, and shot the man. "Now, onto further business." He turned his attention to me, but it didn't last long. His gaze rested on Phoebe, who's arms were crossed and she seemed bored. "Hello, my dear." He strode over, and I had the sense to punch him right then and there. "It seems we haven't met before-" "And it was pleasant until so," Phoebe snapped. I bit back laughter. Reaver's expression was priceless. He regained his composition only a moment later. "I'll return shortly," She moved out the door, disappearing along the corner. "A lovely companion you have," He commented. "Very lovely, indeed." He sighed, and then cleared his throat. "Now, onto new matters. I have heard much about you, Hero. Crucible Champion, the last Hero in Albion... Tell me, why are you here?" Before I was given the option to speak, he continued. "No, don't waste your breath. You are here for me, as is everyone that comes to my door. But until I help you, you must help me." "What I want," Reaver went on, "Is for you to travel into Wraithmarsh for me, with this seal," He gestured to a strange metal object on the corner of his table. "And take care of a little business for me. Now, is that simple enough?" I nodded. "Good, you make an excellent errand boy." There was mock in his tone, and he turned away. "Now go. And don't come back until you have completed my task." Sparrow, proceed on. He does not lie of the whereabouts of your destination. Travel into Wraithmarsh. There will be a door, and there you will place the Dark Seal. Continue on... But I am not sure what lay ahead further than that. I wish you luck. My mind was blown. Would his games ever end? I had waited a long, long time to avenge my sister's death. How much longer would it be delayed when I was running errands for Reaver? "Hey, don't look so discouraged." My head snapped up, and I looked at Phoebe. Though it was more of a stare. She was wearing a cloak. "What did he tell you to do?" "I am to deliver this to someone in Wraithmarsh." I spat out, refocusing on the task at hand. "I have no reason why, other than that in order to gain his help, I must help him first." I sat on the last step, dropping my head into my hands. I was at a loss of what to do. Phoebe's hand rested gently on one of my shoulders. "Don't let him irk you, Sparrow. It's what he loves to do. Let's go do his business, so we can come back and settle yours." I raised my head up, and she smiled thinly at me. For a moment, I placed my hand on hers, and then I stood as well. "That's what I thought you would do," Phoebe smirked, and I grinned. "Let's go. We have things to do."